Not What You Thought
by allstressedout97
Summary: No one knew that Andy and Dov's past was so interlinked. Maybe they'll find out more than they thought they would, maybe they won't find out anything, but they'll see a different side to these two rookies. Not a Dov/Andy romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Not what you thought...**

**AN: I don't own Rookie Blue! – Read and Review please!**

The TOs looked over to the rookie table and were surprised to see two of the rookies missing.

Sam thought back over the day, Andy had barely said a word which was almost unheard of and when he saw Dov in parade he looked solemn and sad.

The rookies that were present at the Penny looked worried and confused but proceeded to get on with their evening and made their way through a pitcher of beer.

The TOs made their way over to the rookie table and sat down, they made idle chit chat none of them highlighting the fact that both Dov and Andy were missing.

Suddenly there was a big crash at the door followed by peels of giggles from a woman.

"No Honey, you have to open the door before you go through it."

The laughter came again and the gang recognised it as Andy.

The door opened and Andy came through pulling Dov by his hand.

They looked unusually close and everyone wondered what was going on. Andy stumbled over her feet and Dov awkwardly caught her.

"You're hammered Ands" he commented.

"Like you're not," Andy scoffed.

Traci got up and hurried over to the two.

"Where the hell have you been; why are you both hammered?"

She sounded like a mother scolding her children and Dov and Andy tried to look sorry but the giggles erupted from them again.

Sam looked at Andy confused, she never got drunk and yet here she was, hammered and in a really short dress and high heels looking like she'd been out to a club.

Dov supplied answers to his silent questions, "Well Andy here wanted to go dancing,"

Traci, Dov and Andy sat down at the table next to the others. Andy suddenly looked like she was going to burst into tears,

"But Dov can't dance," Dov looked tearful as well and the others looked at them feeling really confused. Dov put his arm around Andy and pulled her closer.

"I know Ands, its okay..." She sniffled and wiped under her eyes careful not to smudge her makeup.

The TOs were really confused now and the other rookies weren't doing any better.

"I should never have gone to that club Dov." Andy whispered and the others strained their ears to hear her. Dov's arm tightened around her.

"I know Andy, but we can't change what happened. I don't blame you." Andy sniffled again.

Suddenly she covered her mouth, leapt up from her chair and ran towards the bathroom.

Traci got up to follow her but Dov tugged her hand back down, "Na, Trace. Leave her alone, she won't wanna talk right now."

Dov's words were starting to get slurred. No one said anything for a while.

Andy eventually came and sat back down at the table next to Dov, she poked him,

"Can you take me home now, I don't want to remember anymore," Dov nodded but didn't get up.

"Andy, I can't drive, I think Traci's gonna have to take us home." Andy shrugged to indicate she didn't care.

"Sorry guys, we'll all walk you home but we left the cars at the Barn because it was such a nice night."

Everyone stood up and Oliver and Jerry looped Dov's arms over their shoulder to support him.

Andy insisted she was fine and walked in a jagged line out of the penny.

No one really spoke on the way back; Traci looked behind her to check on Andy and freaked out when she couldn't see her.

She told everyone to stop and they all turned back.

They didn't have to look far to find her. She was standing staring at a signpost on the side of the road.

Traci touched her shoulder gently,

"Andy, honey what's wrong?"

Andy gestured hopelessly to the floor next to the sign. She wasn't able to supply the words for her gestures.

Dov supplied the words for her.

"That's where I found her; the area had been taped of, the place swarming with cops..." His breath caught in his throat but he continued in a daze, telling them of the memory he was reliving, "Her face streaming with tears but he wasn't there. I looked around but I didn't want to leave her. He wasn't there..."

Chris spoke up for the first time in a while, "Who wasn't there Dov, why was Andy there?"

Dov closed his eyes and took another deep breath, "Adam."

The name slipped from his lips for the first time in front of the TOs but the rookies knew what he was talking about.

"July 16th" Gail muttered and then everyone turned to her. Dov and Andy were in tears again not caring that they weren't alone.

"Adam was Dov's brother and Andy's best friend."

The TOs gestured for her to continue,

"Andy and Adam had been out celebrating, they were eighteen, she had just passed her driving test but there was an accident at the club they were at. Some guy came in and held Adam at gunpoint, the manager came out and freaked the guy, he shot. Adam didn't make it. Dov found Andy on the curb after he found out about the accident..."

Everyone was stunned and all was silent as they thought over what they had just found out, Andy's voice broke through everyone's thoughts, it was small and childlike,

"Can someone take me home now?" Sam went over and scooped her up. He carried her to her apartment which was around the corner, everyone followed.

Andy stumbled into her bedroom and slammed the door. Sam started to follow her but Dov spoke up again,

"Leave her alone, she'll be better in the morning, we should go now."

Everyone was shocked at Dov's admission but they took his advice, it seemed to them that Dov knew Andy better than anyone.

On the way out they saw the pictures that lined Andy's walls.

Countless memories of Andy's life covered the wall and the gang thought about how little they all knew about this rookie's past.

Sam shut Andy's door behind him. He knew there were unanswered questions, but he also knew Andy, she would tell them when she was ready, she would tell them when it was necessary.

**AN: Bit of a rubbish ending – sorry :/ - anyways, let me know if you think I should continue with this or just leave it as a oneshot. I love the friendship between Dov and Andy; I think they make a really good brother/sister combo. Anyways – let me know what you think of this. Thanks C xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not what you thought...**

**AN: I don't own Rookie Blue! – Read and Review please!**

Everyone made their way into the work the next day as usual.

Nothing was said in the changing rooms, the only hint at anything wrong was the lingering looks that followed Andy as she walked into Parade about ten minutes after she entered the Barn.

Andy took her seat next to Traci and smiled as if nothing was out of the ordinary; only thing was that everyone knew there was.

Andy tried to ignore the eyes that were burning into her back from Oliver, Sam and Jerry who were at the back of the room.

Frank took his place at the podium and started handing out the assignments for today.

As usual Oliver was paired with Dov, Noelle with Traci, Sam with Andy and Chris and Gail were helping in the D's office for the day.

The TOs all motioned for their rookies to meet them at the car and they all went to get the start of their coffee quota for the morning.

Andy went out of her way to avoid the other rookies once she realised they were going to be hovering over her until she told them what she was feeling.

Dov was the only one that knew she wanted to be alone but he was with the other rookies, she knew he hadn't moved on but he was definitely better at hiding his feelings than she was.

Andy was shaken from her thoughts when the door to the cruiser opened and Sam sat down in the driver's seat.

"Morning McNally, you ready for the long day ahead of us?"

Andy rolled her eyes at his over exaggerated view of the day. But she just nodded and took a sip of the coffee he handed her.

Sam looked over at her concerned, until she lifted her head and glared at him, signalling that she was waiting for him to get a start to their day.

The morning went on uncomfortably for all parties. No one was willing to discuss the events of last night. It was approaching midday when Sam suggested they stop by a diner for lunch.

Andy gave her consent which is how she found herself sitting in a diner in the centre of town swinging her legs under the table and waiting for Sam to come back with their order.

Her phone beeped and she saw that she had received a text from Dov.

_Are you behaving ;)_

Andy rolled her eyes at Dov's antics before replying

_I always behave :p_

She waited a few minutes and her phone buzzed as Sam sat down and pushed the tray towards her.

_LOL Yeah right ;) – anyways – just got a call and Oliver's hungry so let's hope it doesn't take too long ;)_

Andy fired back a quick reply before replacing her phone in her pocket; Sam gave her a questioning look and she raised her eyebrow daring him to ask her any questions.

Thankfully he let it go and they went about eating their lunch.

Andy pushed her tray away as a signal to her being finished. Sam smirked and stood up holding the door open for her and she smiled at him as they made their way out of the diner.

They settled themselves in the cruiser and were just pulling out of the car park as dispatch's voice came over the radio:

"15-19, we have a request of backup from car 15-07, we have reports of a bomb threat and one officer in the building, please proceed with caution."

Andy sat there frozen; she went through an inventory in her mind of all her friends and what cars they were assigned this morning.

As she reached the last names her heart sunk, it was Dov and Oliver's car.

Sam was already speeding to their destination, any chance of a good mood flying out the cruiser window.

Seemed Oliver wouldn't be getting his lunch any time soon.

**Please review; let me know what you think. C x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not what you thought...**

**AN: I don't own Rookie Blue! – Read and Review please!**

Andy's breath quickened as they drove to the building.

Horrible thoughts ran through her mind. What would happen if things didn't turn out alright?

She tried to stay calm as the car sped down the streets of Toronto.

Sam's voice shook her from her worries,

"Andy – you okay?"

Andy opened her mouth to reply but no answer came out, Sam understood that she was scared but wanted the reassurance that she was okay and hadn't gone into shock.

She managed a small nod before closing her eyes and exaggerating her breathing.

Images flashed through her mind; her past catching up with her – everything she'd tried her hardest to forget.

_Her phone buzzed in her pocket, pulling it out she read it with a smile on her face. It was Adam. _

'_**Congrats Ands – 5**__**th**__** time's the charm huh ;) – can we celebrate now pleeeeeeeeasee!'**_

_She decided to make him wait, knowing the anticipation was driving him crazy._

_Andy waited about five minutes before caving and shooting back a quick reply telling him to meet her at the club at eight._

These moments constantly plagued her all the way to the building, along with those of the future, what would happen if Dov or Ollie didn't make it out of there?

Would she be able to make it through?

Could she go through losing someone she cared about _again?!_

Sam pulled up outside the warehouse before hurriedly getting out, Andy hot on his heels.

She felt like she was in a slow motion shot as she ran into the building, disregarding all the rules for this kind of situation. Sam followed her because; well because it was Andy and he would follow her anywhere.

She rounded the corner and Dov came into view and everything she had been fearing became ten times worse.

She couldn't believe what was before her eyes, Ollie stood frozen obviously having no idea how the day could go from the biggest decision of what to have in his sandwich to this.

Because in front of Oliver, in plain view for Andy to see was Dov and in his hands was the bomb.

_AN: Sorry it's been so long; I've had exams and almost forgot about this story. I'll probably be finishing it up soon, sorry! _

_Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks C x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Not what you thought...**

**AN: I don't own Rookie Blue! – Read and Review please!**

Andy couldn't help but hope it was a nightmare; they had happened a lot since Adam died but she knew in her heart that this was no nightmare.

Her breathing quickened and she blinked a few times and took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Sam and Oliver were talking to each other in hushed whispers, Andy's eyes locked with Dov's, she could see the panic in them as she was sure he could see in hers and that's when the second worst thing that could have happened happened.

The radio buzzed to life and Frank's voice was patched through, "ETF's backed up at least an hour guys; how are things looking,"

Dov laughed nervously, "Well boss, I'm currently holding a grenade and it doesn't look like I'm letting go any time soon but things are all peachy here right guys?"

Andy's expression didn't change; her eyes were glassy and she hadn't spoken since they had received the call from dispatch.

Sam and Oliver exchanged looks, both worried about their rookies, and picked up their radios assuring Frank that things were under control at the moment and they would report back as soon as anything happened.

As soon as the TOs had returned their radios to their belts Andy snapped into action.

She unhooked her belt and pulled out her hair tie.

"Andy what are you doing?" Sam and Oliver asked her at the same time.

She shot them a glare.

Dov looked at her warily as she approached and she held his gaze.

Oliver and Sam took a step towards them but stopped immediately when Andy shot them a look again.

"Don't move an inch." Her instructions were very clear and the TOs took heed.

She reached up into her hair and pulled out a hair slide, the men were completely confused as to what she was doing but it became clearer as she bent it out into a straight line.

"Andy what are you doing, we're not qualified to do this," Sam was terrified, one wrong move and he would never see Andy again.

"You might not be Sam, but I am."

This shocked the TOs but it didn't surprise them completely, when they thought about it they didn't know much about any of the Rookies history before they came to work at 15.

The TOs took a step back and informed Frank of what was happening, he didn't like it but there wasn't much any of them could do, especially when it came to Andy.

She reached for Dov's hands.

"Don't move until I tell you to okay?" Dov nodded he trusted Andy with his life but feelings were always a little shaky when you're holding a bomb in your hands.

She reached around to the side and slowly slid the stretched hair slide into the hole.

Once in place she gently bent the clip back around and twisted it so it stayed in place.

She stepped back and admired her handy work before taking the bomb from Dov's hands completely and took a step back.

"Get out." Andy's voice rang louder than she intended it to but she needed to get her point across.

All three of the men looked outraged and started yelling at her all at once.

Andy's expression returned blank and she conceded that nothing she was going to say was going to change their minds.

"Fine, Ollie hand me my phone."

Oliver went to her belt which she had left on the floor and pulled it out.

With the bomb now in her hands she could hardly dial herself so she told Oliver to hid speed dial six.

He did so and placed the phone between her ear and her shoulder so she could talk privately.

The men could only hear one side of the conversation and they didn't obtain much information from it.

Andy hung up after about three minutes; Oliver took the phone from her as she gestured for him to do.

Sam looked at her questioningly before Andy relented and told him what had happened,

"Someone's on their way; should be here in about five."

The men gave a sigh of relief but were still on high alert because Andy was still holding the bomb.

Sooner than they expected there was a crash near the exit, Sam and Oliver reached for their guns but Andy shouted at them not to so they let go.

In walked a woman of about Andy's age, the girls smiled at each other before Andy gestured to her hands and gave a guilty shrug.

"Good god Andrea what on earth have you gotten yourself into this time!"

Andy scowled, "Don't call me that, now would you mind giving me a hand."

The woman grinned and winked at the men, "This one sure knows how to find trouble doesn't she?"

The men gaped, unsure of who this woman was and what to make of her, she wasn't in uniform, quite the opposite actually she was wearing a summer dress and carrying a brown handbag, to top of the affect that made her look totally incapable of the job at hand she had a pair of designer sunglasses perched on the top of her head.

Andy just rolled her eyes and gestured to the object in her hands again.

The woman advanced and opened her handbag producing what looked like a secure metal box.

She twiddled with the dial and opened the box before taking the bomb from Andy's hands and placing it gently inside only stopping to shake her head and laugh when she saw what was holding the bomb together.

Once secured in the box the woman pulled a radio out of her bag and called for the retrieval team, they were inside in a matter of moments and whisked the box away taking all of the teams' problems with them.

The women hugged each other and Andy thanked her,

"Wouldn't be the first time I got you out of a mess like this sweetie." The woman replied, "Now why don't you introduce me to these lovely officers?"

_**AN: Sorry it's been so long exams are never ending; not really sure where I'm going with this but will update whenever I have the time. Anyone want to guess who them woman is? Are you happy that Dov is safe? Let me know what you thought and what you want to happen in the box below. **_

_**Thanks C x**_


End file.
